There presently does exist various forms of bed linen holders. Refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,434 to Hill and U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,194 to Bennett. There are a number of drawbacks to existing holders such as the fact that they do not provide a sufficient surface area to hold the bedding; they are complex in their construction and they do not readily accommodate different types of bedding such as linen sheets, blankets and comforters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bedding holder that enables the securing of bedding, such as sheets or blankets to a mattress or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bedding holder that enables the securing of bedding, such as sheets or blankets in a simple and effective manner, and preferably at corners of the support surface over which the bedding is secured.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bedding holder that enables the securing of bedding, such as sheets or blankets to a mattress or the like and that is provided with means by which the holder can readily accept either thinner bedding such as sheets or thicker bedding such as a blanket or comforter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of using a bedding anchor for securing corners of a bedding fabric relative to a mattress over which the bedding fabric is to be secured.